


A Cat and an Owl are sitting in a Tree

by Andropedia



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-01-23 20:08:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21325942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andropedia/pseuds/Andropedia
Summary: “Minerva, wait.” a girl’s voice follows. When Sylvanas turns around, Balthazar still in her grasp she is greeted by the strange sight of a gray and brown owl hopping towards them. She can’t help but blink owlishly, takes a moment to take in the sight, but before she can say anything a loud creaking and rustling can be heard, and before long a short blonde girl in a simple green cotton dress comes tumbling through the thicket, and lands on her butt right in front of them, leaves and small twigs still caught in her long, otherwise very orderly hair, small toes waggling in the dirt she just fell into. Bright blue eyes, even visible in the relative darkness of the night gleaming at them, as she nonchalantly begins to dust off her dress and pick foliage out of her hair.
Relationships: Jaina Proudmoore/Sylvanas Windrunner
Comments: 8
Kudos: 80





	1. Samhain

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again, friends! Sorry for the spam I suppose. I got a little time at hand right now, so I'm going through a lot of my WIPs. This was originally supposed to be a oneshot, but truth be told i kinda want the continuous feedback, plus it is mostly done, but editing is slow. So expect this to be done within the span of a week.
> 
> Pretty much based on this:
> 
> [https://chibikochibs.tumblr.com/post/187748600818/charlesoberonn-their-witches-are-girlfriends-so](url)
> 
> It has no rating, mainly because well... I don't know if I'm going there this time. Expect Anything from T to E. (Its G atm)
> 
> I still hope you'll enjoy this!
> 
> *I try to put as much research in as I can, but I'm still gonna invent a lot of the lore. So please don't be too harsh with me if you are big into these kinds of things. I don't mean any offense and am well aware of the fact that my filling the blanks might or might not be quite misinformed. *it is* an AU after all.

“Balthazar! Balthazar, where are you?” the girl’s voice sounds through the undergrowth. A moment later the lanky figure of the blonde girl appears behind the cat, her fine black dress dirty and torn, her hair messy and unkempt from so hastily making her way through foliage and bushes.

“There you are!” she exclaims relieved by the black cat’s sight, as he sits calmly on top a sizable rock overlooking the large space between the cliffs beneath, where the grownup witches are wandering around, lighting the hundreds of small lights in the vicinity, as the sun is about to vanish on the horizon.

“What are you doing here? We are not supposed to look.” Sylvanas scolds, nonetheless drops onto the ground next to her familiar, folding her legs under her. They are still kind of well hidden by the surrounding thicket.

Balthazar can’t answer her of course – she wouldn’t understand him if he tried – but takes his lectureship very serious nonetheless. The girl is not to know this yet, but most of the rules are meant to be broken anyways. The temptation to spur the young witches into acquiring the knowledge, they are told is forbidden, by their own volition.

The temperature has dropped significantly already, especially in these heights, and the cold wind doesn’t really help – it’s the end of October after all – so even though she wears a piece of fur over her shoulders, soon a small shiver runs through the girl’s body, prompting the cat to dutifully climb into her lap, a little spell increasing his own body warmth to make her more comfortable.

They sit there for a while, until the sun is completely gone, and only the lights beneath and the moon above are illuminating their surroundings. Suddenly the call of an owl can be heard, not too far away, followed by a rustling in the bushes they have come through too.

“Minerva, wait.” a girl’s voice follows. When Sylvanas turns around, Balthazar still in her grasp she is greeted by the strange sight of a gray and brown owl hopping towards them. She can’t help but blink owlishly, takes a moment to take in the sight, but before she can say anything a loud creaking and rustling can be heard, and before long a short blonde girl in a simple green cotton dress comes tumbling through the thicket, and lands on her butt right in front of them, leaves and small twigs still caught in her long, otherwise very orderly hair, small toes waggling in the dirt she just fell into. Bright blue eyes, even visible in the relative darkness of the night gleaming at them, as she nonchalantly begins to dust off her dress and pick foliage out of her hair.

“_Who are you?_” Balthazar sharply meows at the owl, quickly winds himself out of Sylvanas’ grasp, now defensively standing in between her and the intruders.

“_Who are you_?” the owl turns his question on him, sharply emphasizing the pronoun, and ruffles her feathers at them.

“Oh, hey.” the short blonde apparently just now becomes aware of their presence. “Who are you? Are you here to watch the celebrations too?” she inquires brightly, not the slightest sign of any reservations.

“Not really, Balthazar ran away and I just followed.” Sylvanas informs her, doesn’t even know why, still not completely over her sudden appearance.

“Aw, aren’t you a cutie?” the girl suddenly all but exclaims towards the cat, who can’t help but give her an incredulous look.

“Yes, aren’t you a cutie!” the owl mocks, audibly has a hard time suppressing a laugh, that surely either of the girls would recognize as such, prompting Balthazar to hiss at them again.

“”Oh… someone is in a bad mood.” the girl says friendly and apparently stops herself short of simply pouncing the cat. “I’m Jaina by the way.” she smiles.

“Sylvanas.” the taller girl informs Jaina.

“Nice to meet you!” Jaina replies cheerily. “Do you mind if we join you?”

“Yes.” Balthazar instinctively hisses again, but is betrayed by Sylvanas, who grabs him from behind and places him in her lap again, no matter how vigorously he suddenly defends himself against her hold. Minerva is about to mock him again, but suddenly finds herself in her own charge’s grasp, as the shorter blonde wraps her arms around her body, holding her against herself tightly, and in want of protest, sits down next to Sylvanas on the edge of the cliff, the two of them now looking down at the proceedings, their familiars more or less voluntarily snuggled against their bodies.

“You are a witch too?” Jaina inquires after a moment of getting comfortable in her spot, accompanied by a vaguely confirming call from Minerva, that the black cat mirrors with an amicable meow.

“I didn’t ask you.” Jaina giggles softly, squeezes the owl in her grasp a little.

“Yes.” Sylvanas confirms too, beginning to gently scratch Balthazar’s back, which the cat immediately repays with a friendly purr. “Your family down there?”

“My mother. Yes.” the shorter blonde answers. “You?”

“My mother and my older sister.” the other girl informs her.

“It’s beginning now.” Jaina announces a moment later, turning their attention on the happenings underneath again. It’s completely dark now, as the moon is veiled by a large cloud that seems completely stationary above them, and soon the woods surrounding the area become populated with the faint glow of wisps, slowly but surely gravitating towards the lights and the older witches praying. It almost looks like a dance, lights spinning and turning around them, almost too dim to be seen, but also intense and lively if you closely look at them.

This goes on for a quite some time, and eventually despite their familiars’ best effort, the cold, and more so tiredness gets the better of them, and the two girls end up falling asleep, huddled together in the little nest their familiars build for them.

They are woken by an eagle’s scream some time after dawn, somehow the fur Sylvanas was wearing has became large enough to cover both of them and they are tightly wrapped in it together.

Sylvanas’ eyes blink open first, all too familiar the scream of the eagle, and sure enough she finds Icarus, her mother’s familiar circling over them. She quickly orients herself, trying to figure out if there is still something left to do to avert what is without a doubt about to happen, but is stopped by the sight of the shorter blonde and owl sleeping against her, and it’s pretty much too late to do anything about it anyways.

“Sylvanas!” her mother’s loud but warm voice drives away any sort of sleepiness that might be left. “We have been looking for you all night.”

Sylvanas has the good sense to make sure Jaina is completely awake, by lightly shaking her for a moment, and when she confirms her consciousness with a blink and a yawn, they turn around, finding not only Queen Lireesa, who’s sight brings a frown to the owl’s face, but also Alleria and more importantly apparently also Jaina’s mother, judging by her clothing and the almost regal hair, standing in front of them, all of them a serious, visibly scolding expression on their faces already.

“What do you think you are doing?” Katherine begins, stepping closer, thinly veiled anger in her voice, but before she can reach them Minerva is in her way, loudly calling something at her from her position at her feet, that Sylvanas notices makes even Balthazar’s head snap around, and at which the older woman suddenly stops in her tracks, as does Lena, the sparrow erratically flying around her, and lands on her shoulder. Jaina also notices a larger, light gray cat with faintly glowing ice blue eyes, majestically sitting at what she assumes to be Sylvanas’ older sister’s feet. The unfamiliar witches are both wearing some form of black, but their styles still couldn’t be more distinct. The queen looks a lot like Sylvanas with her long blonde hair, but her outfit is more distinct and practically, the black fabric of her dress interrupted my fine leather and a thick cloak over it. Her older daughters dress lacks almost finesse – Thick black wool, leather pants, and a lot of belts and pouches, the heavy hood attached to the dress itself, fine lines of blue paint adorning her face, blonde hair to match.

“Sylvanas, didn’t I tell you to stay at the camp?” Lireesa inquires calmly. There is a serious tone in her voice, but the soft expression around her eyes completely invalidates whatever scolding she is about to give. More so as Balthazar habitually starts to bow and scrape around her legs, prompting Jaina’s mother to visibly side eye the elder witch disapprovingly.

“Yes, Mother.” the taller girl replies at least somewhat ruefully, looks over to Jaina who looks a lot more fearful towards her own mother than her, then down and then back to her own mother, who’s eyes briefly rest on the shorter girl too.

“I suppose a punishment is in order.” Lireesa announces overly serious, but shoots her daughter a barely visible wink.

“Yes, Mother.” the girl agrees meekly, her eyes for the shortest moment wandering towards the short girl next to her again.

“Since apparently the both of you already saw the proceedings, it’s only fair if you spend some time learning about the Sabbat. Don’t you agree Katherine?” she addresses the witch to her left, before she manages to have a say.

“Yes.” Jaina’s mother agrees, although audibly disapproving, her own opportunism keeping her from talking back to the queen. There is this strange intensity in the way the queen regards the other witch, that Sylvanas has almost never seen in her mother. A faint hint of grim darkness and her unspoken power passing her face even, practically commanding the other woman into submission by her mere look, before she speaks again.

“Alleria can teach you. The both of you.” Lireesa goes on, a lot warmer towards the children, her tone and expression towards the other witch still very much suggesting her decision is final.

“Yes Mother.” Sylvanas agrees one last time, looking over to her new friend who still looks anything but confident in her mother’s presence, strangely doesn’t even make an attempt to protest the decision that has so quickly made over her life.


	2. Yule

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also smoothed out the end of the first chapter a little bit. A rather large part of the story that i would have otherwise updated, got kinda lost when i sliced it up into chapters.

Sylvanas initially doesn’t get why her mother would rip the girl from _her_ mother so easily. When she pleaded for her to protect her it was more on the simple whim to save her new friend from a scolding. She knows for sure she has only at one other occasion seen her mother show that side to her, when a self-professed witch hunter found his way to their home. She eventually sees the faint, vaguely hand shaped bruises, the shorter girl understands to hide beneath her clothes. Her naive mind doesn’t fully grasp the context yet, but she knows not to ask her about it.

The house the queen and her children are living in is a lot smaller than the large, cold mansion Jaina is accustomed to; There are no servants in the small cottage somewhere in the woods, and practically only one big room, bordered by smaller, partially walled off compartments they can retreat to and sleep in. It’s so different than she would have imagined a queen to live, an all-embracing coziness filling the house the whole year, as they share pretty much every aspects of their life.

It’s the third Yule since Jaina has basically been adopted by queen Lireesa, – Still a great honor she is told when her mother comes to visit that one time, their encounter almost completely devoid of any love or warmth. They are watching Vereesa, Sylvanas’ youngest sister, as she chases around Balthazar as fast as her little feet carry her in their little corner of the house – somehow he has a soft spot for the youngest’ infatuation with his soft fur and tail – while Alleria is out in the snowstorm to deliver a child, and the queen is preparing dinner and baking a ginger bread house, as every year Jaina has learned. Apparently there is a human superstition about it, that the queen is rather fond of.

It’s also Sylvanas’ tenth birthday, so the two friends are pondering the still pretty empty grimoire she has just been gifted. A heavy, almost larger than themselves, bound in rough, protective leather, the head of an eagle framed by not two but four wings enwrought into it’s cover.

“Most of the pages are empty.” Jaina assesses, going through book resting in her friend’s lap, as they sit on their bed next to each other, their legs crossed under them, and takes a sip from the hot chocolate sitting in between her legs.

“They fill themselves the older I get, Alleria said.” Sylvanas informs her. “Why did we have to learn all this stuff if it’s all right here.” she points at the first few pages containing the description of the wheel of the year and all the festivities and their meaning and the significance of their observation, before letting herself fall onto her back, joining her hands under her head.

“Because it’s good to know.” Jaina says a little petulantly, as always, and to not really anyone’s surprise takes the opportunity to read over all the information again. Just in case.

“If you say so.” Sylvanas replies unfazed by her enthusiasm for learning, turns to her side so she can see Vereesa nearby. The toddler is currently closely inspecting Balthazar’s teeth with her fingers, twisting, turning and pulling at the edges of his mouth. The view of the visibly suffering cat bringing a little smile to Sylvanas’ face.

“I have a gift for you too.” the shorter blonde suddenly says hesitantly, closing the book with a loud thud, prompting the other girl to sit up again, now looking at Jaina curiously. “You don’t have to...”

“Here.” Jaina procures a bundle about the size of a loaf of bread and hands it to the taller girl, immediately looks away.

_For my best friend_. A small slip of paper reads in the shorter blonde’s filigree hand writing.

Sylvanas regards the piece for a moment in silence, then carefully sets it aside, before she unwraps the bundle itself. Inside she finds a big, purple scarf, that looks very adeptly made.

“You liked that color when we were in town the last time.” Jaina says sheepishly, still pointedly eyeing the other girl’s usual composition of black and more black.

“I…. it’s very beautiful.” Sylvanas says after a long pause.

“I made it myself.” Jaina informs her proudly. “While you were asleep.”

“Thank you. You are my best friend too.” a warm smile appears on the other girl’s face, and she leans in, hugging the shorter girl tightly, before quickly throwing the scarf around her neck. It’s a little long, but otherwise fits her perfectly. The declaration could be viewed as empty – After all they are each other’s only friends – but at the same time holds meaning to them, that neither would be able to otherwise articulate, yet, the apparent mutuality prompting both of them to beam at each other. The moment comes to an abrupt end, when Vereesa decides she wants to _ride_ Balthazar, who understandably finally resists with all his strength, and Jaina and Sylvanas spring in action to pull them apart, accompanied by loud protest on the toddler’s part.

“It’s time now.” Alleria’s voice says quietly, as she lightly shakes both the girl’s shoulders until their eyes blink open. It’s even colder outside than before, so even the magical fire of their hearth can’t entirely mitigate it’s chilling effect, so the two of them are huddled together on the large pelt thrown over them.

“Time for what?” Jaina asks sleepily, snuggles closer to the other girl instead of getting up.

“You wanted to see the hunt.” Sylvanas’ older sister playfully narrows her eyes at the pair, then pulls their blanket off them, finding the cat and the owl lying between their feet in the process, earning her a bunch of quiet hisses. The blink of an eye later both girls are wide awake, struggling to pull the large pelt around them again.

“I thought we aren’t allowed to.” Jaina in turn narrows her eyes at the older woman, although her expression immediately starts to light up with excitement.

“When did that ever keep you from anything?” Alleria quips. “Come on, it’s beginning soon.”

“What are you doing?” Jaina inquires curiously as the three of them step outside, the girls wrapped in the thickest clothes they own and a particularly purple scarf, and find Lireesa drawing a circle into the earth in front of their house with a stick, stopping short of finishing it, prompting Alleria to shove both the girls in it with her through the remaining opening, before the oldest witch finishes it.

“Protection so the two if you won’t be drawn in.” she informs them seriously.

“I thought it’s not dangerous for us to look at it?” Jaina follows up, going through all the information she has already absorbed about it in her mind.

“It generally isn’t.” Alleria replies. “But you are young and the magic isn’t that strong in you, yet.” she offers.

“Oh. I see.” the short blonde replies and sits down next to Sylvanas on the small wooden bench the circle conveniently includes, both their eyes trained at the sky, as their familiars jump in their respective wards laps. The girl’s faces quickly assuming a soft pink due to the cold, prompting the older to basically tie their heads together with her scarf.

The Wild Hunt is a sight to behold. The bright light of the spirits passing the sky, accompanied by distant, but clearly audible music. Stags and boars rush past above them, followed by all the other ghostly participants of the procession. – Warriors, witches, spirits of the forest and strange demons crossing the clear night sky with large strides. The experience fills both the girls’ eyes with wonder and excitement, and it takes them hours to fall asleep again afterwards, as they talk and compare the different spirits and creatures they were able to make out, while their familiars offer context, until they are eventually unable to keep their eyes open.

“What do you see?” Lireesa asks quietly, carefully kneeling down on the snowy forest ground and running her fingers through the dirt underneath.

“An owl… and… a wolf and….” Sylvanas assesses next to her.

“An owl, five wolves and a deer.” Alleria corrects, standing tall behind them, her arms crossed in front of her body sententiously.

“Where….”her sister begins to protest, but suddenly fall silent, when the girl next to her brings her attention to a whole bunch of animals by pointing slightly to the left.

“What else?” Lireesa follows up solemnly.

“There are two rabbits!” Sylvanas exclaims triumphantly.

“That’s correct.” the oldest witch says warmly, places her hands on their heads. “You are getting better; The both of you. Let’s get back. It’s getting dark.”

“Lireesa?” Jaina’s small voice addresses the woman walking, almost levitating on the deep snow next to her, while she is wading through it.

“Yes, dear?” Lireesa stops momentarily and turns towards Jaina. Alleria and Sylvanas have already reached the cottage a short distance ahead of them.

“Do you think Mother is going to come back?” the girl inquires hesitantly, sheepishly twiddling her thumbs.

“Why, are afraid of her coming back?” Lireesa immediately sinks into the snow and kneels down to her level, gently placing her hand on the blonde girl’s arm.

“No. Because you are there. But I hope she is never coming back.” she declares, then suddenly stops, an almost frightful expression on her face. She struggles with that particular emotion she is feeling for a while. It’s unambiguously good nature contradicting the one thing that has been part of her identity since as long as she can remember.

“Don’t worry. I understand.” the older woman says softly, then simply leans forward and presses a little kiss to the girl’s forehead, while enclosing her in a hug. “You will always be welcome in our house.”


	3. Ostara

Jaina likes spring; Not only because it’s her birthday, but also because of life returning the meadows and trees, creeks and ponds becoming unfrozen, as nature awakens from its slumber. She  _ has _ been looking forward to her thirteenth birthday, though. – Being able to understand what Minerva says. And Lireesa promised to take them to the market. She knows even these small glimpses of civilization can be dangerous for their kind, but she also kind of misses it’s conveniences from time to time.

“ Hey, Sylvanas, are you awake?” the birthday girl’s cheerful voice inquires. – Too loudly to not wake the girl next to her.

“ Yes.” the older girl grumbles quietly, turns away from her, pulling the pelt covering them with her. “It’s still dark outside.” she informs her without opening her eyes, at all.

“ It’s my birthday!” the shorter girl announces as if that would be just enough justification to wake the other girl, before their usual chores are due no less. Her voice vibrates with excitement and the impulse to share it with the other girl.

“ Good for you.” Sylvanas says still half asleep, only so much raises her hand in the air above them to wave at the other girl dismissively. Even though her tone is nothing but hostile, the sight of the half asleep girl’s inconvenienced grumble only adds to the happy smile on Jaina’s face. Her growling at Alleria every time she wakes them up after they stayed up late engaging in some of their … unsanctioned witchcraft adventures always manages to do just that.

“ Come on!” Jaina says even louder, pulls their cover away from her, the fresh air immediately sweeping in, letting a shiver running down Sylvanas’ back, who acknowledges the sudden change of comfort with a loud groan.

“ That’s it.” she snarls in response, quickly turns in her spot, jumping to her knees in the process, noticeably a lot nimbler and swift than the shorter blonde, and a little struggle for their blanket breaks out, that eventually ends with them and the pelt in a knot on their straw bed.

“ What’s the commotion about?” Balthazar’s unfamiliar voice greets them both, accompanied by a little yawn, prompting Jaina’s head to immediately snap around, now from under the other girl’s body, who is briefly pinning her in place, completely focused on the mixture of indifference and annoyance on the cat’s face.

“ I can understand you!” Jaina announces unnecessarily. It takes the two girls a moment to untangle themselves from each other, long enough for the sight to prompt Minerva to raise her brows at them as she lands next to the black cat.

“ What’s going on here?” she inquires sharply, although her expression quickly turns quite cheerful, as she becomes aware of the awe in Jaina’s eyes as soon as she hears her voice. – It’s higher pitched than the girl would have thought, a little creaky around the edges. But also motherly, like Lireesa’s.

Good Morning sweethearts.” the aforementioned voice greets them, as Lireesa leads Vereesa to their little corner of the house by her hand, the six year old happily skipping and fidgeting at her side.

“ Happy birthday, Jaina!” the silver haired girl exclaims cheerily. “Happy birthday.” the white stoat only recently sitting on top of the girl’s head joins in. Her voice is bright but carries a certain seriousness that’s more akin to Minerva than Balthazar.

“ Thank you.” the shorter blonde replies friendly, quickly accustomed to the fact, she can understand the familiars. A moment later Lireesa lets go of her youngest daughter, and drops to her knees on their bed, enclosing Jaina in a heartfelt hug. “Happy birthday, Jaina.” she says uncharacteristically sappy, even for her, tightly squeezing the girl, doesn’t let go for a moment.

“ Thank you.” Jaina replies, herself close to tears, doesn’t even know why. When she looks around her eyes find her friend, a strange, happy expression on her face, not the slightest sign she is even remotely begrudging her her mother’s affection, if anything a soft, understanding smile on her face.

“ I hope you are not too mad I made you wait.” Lireesa turns to her ‘actual’ daughter. “I just didn’t want either of you to feel excluded.” the oldest witch says as she gets up again, and procures two, as far as they go, pristine looking brooms from around the corner next to their room. “Flying lessons start now.” she adds with a smile, visibly touched by the way both the girl’s faces light up with delight over the revelation. But only after we return from town.” She adds with a warm smile, all to aware how much of a highlight their visits to human civilization are, especially during the last remnants of winter.

  
  


“ Wait a moment!” Sylvanas says a moment after Lireesa has left them to prepare breakfast. “I have something for you.” she admits. “I know we usually don’t do gifts, I mean.” She says, even though it’s more or less a meaningless agreement, as the long silver raven shaped ear cuff, that gives her ear a vaguely pointy shape, Jaina – With a little help from Alleria – conjured from a piece of silver ore, shows. “But since it’s your thirteenth birthday… I thought….” Sylvanas procures a small bundle from inside her pillow, and hastily hands it to the other girl.

Once Jaina starts unwrapping the small piece of fabric, it reveals a tree amulet, carved from a piece of oak, held by a fine, black piece of string. The shorter blonde spends a moment all around eyeing the pendant, but then joy quickly sets on her face.

“ Thank you. Thank you!” she says happily, very naturally hands the taller girl the item back, and turns around, for her to put it around her neck. Sylvanas does as she is told and soon after eyeing the on her own body Jaina springs around again, engulfing the other girl in a heartfelt hug. “I love it!”

  
  
  
  


“ What do you need to be mindful of?” Lireesa asks seriously, stops as soon as the city gates are in sight, raising a finger in the air warning.

“ Stick together; Don’t reveal that we can read; No magic. If something  _ should _ happen and we get separated or lost, find an alleyway and use our hearthstones.” Sylvanas iterates a little annoyed by the older woman’s over-protectiveness. –  _ They are not children anymore _ . She rolls her eyes.

“ We will be careful!” Jaina adds and hooks her arms around the other girl’s, pulling them closely together just as Lireesa opens her mouth to scold Sylvanas for her improvidency.

“ Good.” The oldest witch says in feign resignation, but drops a small coin purse into each of their hands, Jaina’s being a little bigger than the other girl’s. “Please don’t spend it all on trinkets, yes?”

“ Yes, Mother.” Sylvanas replies somewhat brightly, and before her mother can say anything else, tugs the shorter girl with her and off into the distance. The oldest witch just shakes her head a little. A moment later the girls’ two familiars appear from hiding in the undergrowth nearby.

“ Watch over them, will you? I’m having a bad feeling today.” Lireesa turns towards the two animals, who simply nod at that. “And don’t let them see you.” She knows how important that sense of independence is for them, especially considering the amount of time they still spend in the middle of the woods; But they are also children – in a world that’s still extensively hostile towards their kind.

  
  
  
  


The market days are considerably more bright and colorful than the usual rather dark and bleak lives of the townsfolk, and the two of them spend a short while wandering across the rather large market around the town’s minster that’s only a little bit closer to its completion since their last visit.

“ What do you want to do first?” Sylvanas asks after a short while of just skimming through the different stands.

“ I thought about making a new dress? Something nice to wear on special occasions. I have saved up a little more money myself.” the short blonde procures another coin purse from her cloak.

“ Let’s find a clothier, then.” Sylvanas offers with a soft smile and starts pulling the other girl along with her by her hand once again.

Balthazar is pretty sure he has never seen a seasoned merchant being haggled into the ground by two thirteen year old girls like that, the triumphant expression on Jaina’s face as she carries away the frankly a little too large widths of thick blue and white on her back, bringing a toothy smile to the old cat’s, as Minerva restricts herself to a slight frown, while diligently watching the girls’ path across the market. A short while later they are sitting on a barrel next to one of the stands, sharing a rather expensive piece of pastry they have acquired nearby, using their last money. – Sylvanas has thrown her money in to acquire the fabric too; Without the least bit of hesitation at that.

“ Do you want to get back already?” Jaina asks licking her fingers one by one, one last time raveling in the food’s exquisite taste.

“ I suppose. We are out of coin anyway.” the taller girl replies happily.

“ I’m sorry...” Jaina begins, but is quickly cut off by her friend. “It’s nothing. All I need, I can find in the wilderness.” She pointedly looks down at the leather pants barely visible beneath her cloak. “Plus it’s your birthday.”

“ Thank you, Sylvanas!” Jaina says affectionately, leans closer to bump shoulders with the other girl. “I’m still gonna make it up to you!” her comment prompts the other girl to turn towards her with an almost equally as affectionate smile on her face.

“ Let’s go then.” the older girl announces after a strangely short moment of silence, and hoists herself off her seat, offering her hand to the other girl, who’s feat don’t have the slightest chance of reaching the ground.

“ Thank you.” Jaina says again, and hops off the large barrel lead by the other girl’s hand. When she reaches the ground there is this short moment, she can’t even really grasp. She feels a sort of warmth, that wasn’t there before. It’s like happiness. – In a strange way. Or, if happiness had a temperature. But then something shifts again, and the warmth stops settling on her face, as soon as Sylvanas lets go of her hand.

The blonde girls can’t help but shake her head and narrow her eyes at herself for a little, unable to place the experience. A moment later she is pulled along as the other girl starts carrying away her large bundle of fabric.

  
  
  
  


“ That was the best birthday.” Jaina establishes quietly, tired from hours of flying small circles around the trees outside in the glade.

“ Then I’m happy too.” Sylvanas readjusts herself next to the other girl to better face her.

“ Thank you, again.” Jaina says gingerly, her fingers playing with the pendant around her neck.

“ You are my best friend, remember? No need to thank me.” the other girl reassures with a smile, on a whim adjusts the shorter girl’s hair with her finger, but quickly retracts once the large strain rests safely behind her ear.

“ Yeah. You are mine too.” Jaina affirms very warmly. “Good night, Sylvanas.”

“ Good night, Jaina!” Sylvanas replies. She almost blurts, this quickly her words come out, and she hastily turns to her backs again, only pausing to lift the blanket to let the cat and the owl until know resting in the corner slip under between them, before the shorter blonde amidst the still very cold early spring night follows their example and naturally snuggles closer.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
